Syrus and Dark Magician Girl's Day Out
by Xascul
Summary: A little extension of Duel Monsters Spirit Day. What happens when Syrus finally confesses his love? SyrusxDMG.


This was a fic that I had wanted to write for a while but never got around to doing. I've always liked this pairing, second only to JadenxAlexis. I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by Konami.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Syrus's and Dark Magician Girl's Day Out

Syrus Truesdale was a first year of Duel Academy. He lived in the Slifer Red Dorms along with his buddies Chumly Huffington and Jaden Yuki. He was a little short for his age a little under five feet, he wore thin glasses and had a large quantity of light blue hair. Like his friends he loved dueling. He played a Vechiroid deck s sort of 'kids' version of a machine deck. He tagged along with Jaden a lot, looking up to him like an older brother, even though he already had one.

He and his friends all had card crushes, Chumly's was Dian Keto the Cure Master, Jaden's was Burstinatrix and Syrus's was Dark Magician Girl, though unlike his two companions, he did not actually have her in his deck.

His crush on Dark Magician Girl started many years ago as recalled by his older brother, Zane. During his first year, when Jaden dueled Blair Flannigan, an eight-year-old girl who slipped into Duel Academy and was infatuated with Zane. While she and Jaden squared off, his brother commented, "Just remember who you're talking to. When we were growing up, Syrus claimed he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl."

Alexis Rhodes, the "Queen of Obelisk Blue" also added, "Haha, what happened Sy? Why didn't it work out? Did you decide to see other monsters?"

Syrus was a little hurt and indignant. Unlike his friends who knew their card crushes were just something they had for fun to make dueling a little more interesting, Syrus seriously believed that the two of them were going steady. He claimed that he had seen her in person and before he entered Duel Academy, he said that she would come back to see him again.

However, he had not seen her since then.

Today, was going to be a day he would never forget.

It was Duel Monsters Spirit Day and Syrus was planning a Costume Duel where Duelists will dress up as Duel Monsters and duel. He was finishing up painting the duel arena when he ran into Chumley's painting materials. In addition to dueling, cooking and eating, Chumley was also a very talented artist. He saw some of the posters Chumley was doing to promote the costume duel.

Syrus's eye caught on one in particular: a large poster with Dark Magician and his crush, Dark Magician Girl wearing duel disks on their arms. Syrus blushed at this.

Syrus said that he was using her to help sell the duel, but Bastion and Zane warned him that it was false advertising. Syrus even asked Alexis to play DMG for the duel, unfortunately she already had a costume, Harpie Lady.

Noon was fast approaching and the time was drawing close for the duel monster costume duel.

When the duel was about to go underway, Chazz, dressed up as XYZ Dragon Cannon, volunteered Jaden to duel. At first Jaden thought he was going to duel Chazz, but as his costume was so bulky, plus he and Syrus was doing the play by play, Alexis was off chasing her brother for taking embarrassing photos of her and Chumley said he just ate, Jaden seemed out of a opponent.

That was about to change when a girl who literally looked exactly like her shows up to duel Jaden. Predictably, Syrus couldn't take his eyes off her.

Every now and then she would smile and wave. At him. And every time that happened, his heart felt like it skipped a beat or two.

DMG had Jaden in a tight corner, knocking him from 4200 LP to only 800 LP with a combined attack, on Jaden's turn however, he manages to pull a winner out of his hat, again.

"Aw, don't feel bad, can't win them all right, in a sense I did win because I got to meet so many of my fans!" she said with her signature smile.

Then it hit him, the girl in the Dark Magician Girl was not just another student but the actual one!

With over ten hours left before the festivities came to a close, there was still much to do and see.

Syrus was so busy pondering over the duel that he had barely noticed DMG approaching him.

"Hey Syrus, would you like to show me around the festival? She said with a smile."

"Uh...uh..y...yeah sure...o..of course!" Syrus hastily replied.

"Okay then. You can lead the way." She then grabbed his arm and inclined her head on top of his. At this point Syrus blushed crimson. Needless to say that the guys were all stunned out of their minds.

"Is it just me or does Syrus have a new girlfriend?" Alexis commented with a smile.

Yeah, that's great! Uh, what's a girlfriend? Jaden asked.

_So like Jaden to not even know what girlfriend means._

The two stopped to grab a bite to eat near the Ra Yellow dorms. As Syrus and Dark Magician Girl were busy chatting and looking at the different venues, little do they know they were being watched. Alexis, Atticus, Jaden, Bastion and Zane were all watching the couple.

"Why are we following them again?" Jaden asked.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to who that girl is? I mean, you're his best friend right?"

"Come on, I make it an appointment to know all the girls in this school and I know I have not met her before." Atticus said.

"She may be a new transfer student, or a visiting student from a different academy" Bastion suggested.

"That may be so, but there was no announcement made of any new transfers and we would have heard about them."

"There is one other possibility, albeit unlikely." Zane said with his arms folded.

"What could that be?"

"Hmmm...she could be the real deal."

After running away from would be chasers and fanboys, Syrus and DMG found a nice secluded spot to eat their meal.

"Hahaha, I can't believe I'm actually eating with you like this!"

"This is the first time I've had mortal food for a while"

"Really? How is that?"

She smirked playfully, thinking of a rather amusing memory.

"Do you remember when you were about 6 and a half, you told your brother you and I were going steady?"

Sy giggled and nodded. "Yeah. When I told him, he just laughed in a kind way and wished me good luck with you. That's one of my favorite memories of my first year."

Syrus was about to take another lick of his strawberry ice cream cone but accidentally missed his mouth.

"Hehehe, you got some on your face, here let me clean it up for you."

Dark Magician Girl leaned toward him with a mischievous smile on her face. She put one hand behind his head an pulled him closer to her and instead of wiping the excess ice cream off his face, she licked it off. Syrus was blushing like mad, the minute her tongue touched his face, he felt as if all the blood had from his body had just rushed to his face.

"There, all clean."

Syrus didn't know how lucky he was. She was every male duelist's dream. She stood about five and a half feet, she was perfectly proportioned, she had an impressive bust, long golden blond hair, large, bright blue eyes, and a bright personality to match, and best of all, she had a crush on him.

Tonight there was going to be dance, to show which couple could dance the best. Dark Magician Girl could not have been more delighted.

"Would you like to dance Syrus?" DMG asked Syrus with her signature smile.

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't know how to..." Syrus began to protest but...

"C'mon I'll teach you!" And before he knew it, Syrus was pulled onto the dance floor. DMG showed him how to hold his arms to dance, she places his arm around her waist and held his other arm in the air. Syrus again blushed.

So Syrus was paired up with DMG, Jaden was asked very discreetly to dance by Alexis, Atticus was doing a square dance with Jasmine, and Chazz was doing hip hop with Mindy.

"Just relax Sy, and follow my step."

It was a little awkward dancing considering that Syrus was about a head shorter than his date. But who cares about that, when your dance partner is Dark Magician Girl.

Syrus felt as if he was walking on clouds. He forgot that everyone, or at least the guys, were staring at him in jealousy. He forgot about his usual lack of confidence. His eyes felt glued on his date's mesmerizing blue ones. Dark Magician Girl just looked back at him steadily and smiled. They continued to waltz for several minutes until the end of the song.

Although the couple did not win the best dancers prize, Syrus didn't care, when he was dancing he felt invincible.

"It's such a beautiful night out, would you like to take a walk with me" DMG cooed.

"Uh..yes, I'd love to." Syrus stammered.

The two walked along the beach side for a while in silence. Syrus decided to break the silence.

"I... I wanted to say that, I.. I really like you! You've taught me to have some courage in the face of danger, and you reminded me, and I think all of us, how fun dueling can be."

"Thanks so much Sy! No one has ever said anything that genuine to me before." Dark Magician Girl squealed with delight.

"Did you know that I was created the Ki monster by a girl named Mana who was good friends with the ancient Pharaoh Atem, Yugi's other self?"

"I heard something about that but I didn't think that was true."

"I thought you worked for Yugi, that's awesome that you get to be him, but I thought you liked him... did you?"

"Oh no, silly. First off, Yugi has Tea Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins fighting over him, its quite amusing actually. So while some may believe that, there is someone else that I like."

"Not Dark Magician?"

"He is my mentor, and while I do look up to him, I don't love him. I'll give you a hint: he's really cute and adorable." DMG teased.

"Then it's...it's..."

Dark Magician Girl smiled widely and stared at him. "You guessed right Syrus."

They both stopped. She moved closer to him. Syrus could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He was completely speechless.

DMG giggled. She stroked his hair with a delicate hand. "We're still going steady, right Sy?" She asked, her voice full of happy glee.

Sy nodded, his grey eyes lighting up. "Yes… I love you, Dark Magician Girl…" He said, his voice taking on a sort of dreamy, almost dazed tone.

"I have a little gift I wanted to give you..." her voice suddenly took on a very sultry tone.

"A gift? What is it?"

"Close your eyes, and no peeking!" she giggled.

"Uh...Okay."

And with that Syrus closed his eyes not knowing what to expect. DMG put her hands around his shoulders and drew close to him. Syrus could feel goosebumps forming all over his body, he had a feeling knew what was about to come. She passionately kissed him. Then all feeling disappeared. Syrus felt like he was flying in the clouds, he did not know how long the kiss lasted but it didn't matter, he got a kiss from her. The fact that it was her and not someone else was enough for him.

"Uh, don't you have to leave? I thought only duel spirits could only exist for one day."

"Nope, not anymore, since you confessed your love to me, I can stay as long as you want me to stay." Dark Magician Girl was smiling a very wide smile. Syrus could not believe what he just heard.

"You mean we could..."

"Yep! We can be together forever! I'm so happy I can keep you!" She then grabbed him and hugged him close. Syrus was stunned. He felt like putty in her hands, she was so soft and warm, and he was all hers.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
